


But He Never Did

by CaesarZeppeli (tyberiousDuctor)



Category: Battle Tendency, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part 2, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyberiousDuctor/pseuds/CaesarZeppeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caesar watches him, but that's all he can ever bring himself to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But He Never Did

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh!! Welp, this is pretty much the first thing I've ever written. It's short, but I do plan to write more. I feel like this is such a typical title and it's EXTREMELY short, but I just love this pairing so much, and I've always had the idea in my head that Caesar cared about him but never liked to show it. Might write something else that's longer and goes off the same prompt though. Comments/critique much appreciated, I hope you enjoy!

Caesar wasn't sure _why_ he looked at Joseph that way. He disgusted himself, not because it was a man he thought about that way, but because Joseph was the one he was thinking about. He was able to control himself, sure, but he couldn't help but worry about him. He was so reckless and goofy that he was bound to get himself killed for sure. Caesar would watch him get beaten and his throat would become dry and his heart would be practically beating out of his own chest when he saw Joseph fall. Joseph would always get back up though, and in that moment Caesar would want to do nothing else but throw his arms around him and press his lips against his stupid ones; tell him how much of an idiot he was and how he needed to be more careful because Caesar _needed_ him and he needed him to not die.

Of course, Caesar never did anything like that. He was too embarrassed to do anything even close to that. He was supposed to be the Casanova after all. He knew that’s how Joseph viewed him, and that was how he always viewed himself. Why was it that, of all people, of all the women he’d wooed and won over, Joseph was the one that made him feel so embarrassingly giddy?

He tried his best to drop hints at him as they trained.  _"You're breathing well today, JoJo.  I see you're working extra hard.  Fantastico, molto forte!"_ He tried to flirt with compliments, but somehow it just never came out as anything more than a friendly compliment. He was so good at wooing women and surrounding himself with the most beautiful people in Italy, and yet he couldn't articulate his words enough to make Joseph realize that there was more to his words than just simple praise. 

He thought about him. He always watched him when he moved. Caesar found himself staring at Joseph’s lips when Lisa Lisa removed the mask at dinner time. Maybe it was for Caesar’s own good that he wore that mask, because if he didn't maybe he’d have nothing to look forward to at dinner time. Despite the fact that Joseph would slurp up his spaghetti, or get sauce all over his mouth, or scarf it all down because he was so hungry, Caesar would still find himself staring at his lips no matter how disgusting it was. He wanted to kiss them, and he wouldn't care how much food that kiss would leave behind on his own face.

That feeling would only get worse as time went by. He hated himself for being so utterly in love with that man. Caesar had to constantly ask himself: _Why him of all people?_ And he could never answer it. More and more often he found himself standing outside the door to Joseph’s room in the middle of the night. He wanted to knock; he wanted Joseph to answer the door, barely awake, and he wanted to push his way inside. He wanted to sit him down and look him dead in the eyes and tell him that he wanted him. He wanted to break off that mask and feel the warmth of his tongue against his own. He wanted to touch his bare chest, feel his skin. He wanted Joseph to touch him. He wanted to feel Joseph’s lips against his skin, his warm breath against his neck, and more than anything else he wanted to be able to wake up and see Joseph before he woke up. He wanted to wake up with him early in the morning and hear nothing but the sound of the ocean and Joseph's gentle, well-trained breathing. 

But Caesar never did. He would feel a hard lump rise up into his throat, and his face hot with his own frustration. He would end up standing outside of his bedroom door for ten minutes, trying his best to work up the courage to knock and scream in his face, “ _I’m in love with you, you goddamn moron!”_

But Caesar never did.


End file.
